Dodger/Gallery
Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232303-768-432.jpg|Dodger Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19897835-960-536.jpg|Dodger flirting Dodger observes Louie's cat problem 1.jpg|Dodger observes Louie's "cat" problem 1 Dodger observes Louie's cat problem 2.jpg|Dodger observes Louie's "cat" problem 2 Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19897846-960-536.jpg|"Could be time for the Dodge to turn this into a total "cat-astrophe"." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744586-768-432.jpg|"Ooh, you sure picked the wrong guy to get hot dogs from, kid." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744592-768-432.jpg|"Whoa! Chill out, man." I don't eat cats... Too much fur.jpg|"I don't eat cats. It's too much fur." 1 I don't eat cats. It's too much fur..png|"I don't eat cats. It's too much fur." 2 1234097587 1.jpg|"Absitively posolutely." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744722-768-432.jpg|Dodger teaching Oliver about Old Louie Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5744757-768-432.jpg|Dodger stealing Louie's sausages while Oliver distracts Louie Dodger on a cement truck while singing Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a cement truck while singing Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746054-768-432.jpg|Dodger walking in cement while singing Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746062-768-432.jpg|"Why should I worry?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5746066-768-432.jpg|"Why should I care?" Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898247-960-536.jpg|Dodger on a heating vent while singing Why Should I Worry Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232307-768-432.jpg|Dodger singing Why Should I Worry Dodger on a piano in Why Should I Worry.jpg|Dodger on a piano in Why Should I Worry dodger.jpg|Dodger singing Why Should I Worry while on top of a car Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of.jpg|Dodger spooking the driver (lady) whose car he was on top of Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5869712-768-432.jpg|New York City dogs following Dodger in Why Should I Worry Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872394-768-432.jpg|"Hey. Whoa. Whoa. Cool it, Dodger fans." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872439-768-432.jpg|Dodger telling the story of how he got the hot dogs to his pals Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872450-768-432.jpg|"Enter Dodger, one bad puppy." Dodger's monster story.jpg|Dodger's "monster" story 17078.png|"Hey, kitty. What took you so long?" Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947711-960-536.jpg|The gang mocking Dodger's "monster" story Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872484-768-432.jpg|"Hey, keep it down, guys. The game's on." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898921-960-536.jpg|"Hey, Tito, cool it, man." Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947713-960-536.jpg|Dogpile! Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home.jpg|Dodger and the gang welcoming their master, Fagin home Olver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872542-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang upset over Roscoe and DeSoto's arrival tumblr_lnnbustsN01qinmdwo1_400.gif|Dodger's high five paw trick Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872712-768-432.jpg|Dodger revealing Oliver to Fagin Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872795-768-432.jpg|Dodger turning off the light Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-10572325-960-536.jpg|Dodger sleeping disney_60894_2.jpg|Dodger sleeping with Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872951-768-432.jpg|Dodger noticing Oliver sleeping next to him Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872955-768-432.jpg|Dodger can't understand why Oliver is sleeping with him but then, he finally does, he smiles, and goes to sleep Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5872963-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter Dodger noogying Oliver 1.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver 1 Dodger noogying Oliver 2.jpg|Dodger noogying Oliver 2 Dodger's plan on how to help Fagin.jpg|Dodger's plan on how to help Fagin Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while singing Streets of Gold.jpg|Dodger and the gang growling at a vicious alley dog who was chasing Oliver while singing Streets of Gold Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873231-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang finding Oliver's "barking" amusing a bit Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5873235-768-432.jpg|Dodger noticing Jenny's (unknown to them) limo car Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19898689-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to steal Jenny's car's radio Dodger-and-Rita-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232563-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Rita You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito.jpg|"You were supposed to keep an eye on him, Tito!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884292-768-432.jpg|Dodger devising a plan on how to "rescue" Oliver from Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884497-768-432.jpg|Dodger snapping his pals out of the idea of Jenny's house Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884511-768-432.jpg|Dodger meeting Georgette Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884537-768-432.jpg|"Relax, champ. We'll leave as soon as we get our cat." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884539-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang's stealth mode in Georgette's room Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19947765-960-536.jpg|Dodger and the gang watching Oliver sleep on his pillow Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884556-768-432.jpg|"And how about Tito and Miss Six-Time National Champion?" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5884562-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang confused about Oliver's behaviour Dodger upset.jpg|Dodger upset Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901128-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang sad to see Oliver leave Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-7232318-768-432.jpg|Dodger protecting'' Fagin'' Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901316-768-432.jpg|Dodger fighting off Roscoe and DeSoto to protect Fagin while Fagin discusses his plan to Sykes properly and loudly this time Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901341-768-432.jpg|Dodger laying injured and unconcious on the floor due to the attack 640px-Oliverandcompany 0861-1-.jpg|Fagin and Oliver coming to Dodger's aid after the attack by Roscoe and DeSoto Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5901398-768-432.jpg|Dodger assuring Rita that they never laid a paw on him. Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917541-768-432.jpg|Dodger coming to Oliver's aid after Jenny's been kidnapped and he's been tossed out the window by Sykes Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917545-768-432.jpg|Dodger assuring and promising Oliver that he and the gang will get Jenny back: "Hey. "Absitively," kid." Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917555-768-432.jpg|Oliver, Dodger, and the gang to the rescue tumblr_lgf9vpCuAw1qe5p1no1_1280.png|Dodger devising a plan to help the gang rescue Jenny from Sykes Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899614-960-536.jpg|"And remember, quiet." Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899617-960-536.jpg|Dodger and the gang surprised at Georgette's screaming Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917633-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Oliver, and the gang spotted by 1 of Sykes' security cameras and tells Tito to take care of it Dodger-and-the-gang-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899621-960-536.jpg|Dodger forming a plan on how to distract Sykes and rescue Jenny Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917692-768-432.jpg|"Francis, is the coast clear? Francis!" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917718-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by a crane Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5917722-768-432.jpg|Everybody falling after Sykes destroys the crane's controls Dodger and the company sliding.jpg|Dodger and Tito sliding, along with the rest of the company, unfortunately ending up in front of Sykes and his dogs Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937246-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937264-768-432.jpg|Everybody rescued by Fagin 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937267-768-432.jpg|Everybody growling at their enemies Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937283-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937307-768-432.jpg|DeSoto avenging Roscoe's death by trying to kill Dodger Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937310-768-432.jpg|Oliver to Dodger's rescue Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937316-768-432.jpg|Dodger to Oliver's rescue 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937345-768-432.jpg|Dodger handing Jenny a "thought to be dead" Oliver Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937346-768-432.jpg|Dodger sad over Oliver's "death" Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937376-768-432.jpg|Dodger happy when Jenny finds out Oliver's alive Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937379-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang accepted as Jenny's new best friends Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937406-768-432.jpg|Dodger, Fagin, and the gang at Jenny's birthday party Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937447-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang giving birthday gifts to Jenny 288372 large.jpg|Jenny thanking Dodger and the gang for the gifts Do you think you can handle the champ.jpg|"Do you think you can handle the champ?" Hey, you alright for a cat.jpg|"Hey, you okay... for a cat." Dodger-and-Oliver-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899848-960-536.jpg|"We'll keep a spot open for ya in the gang... vice president, uptown chapter." Dodger-oliver-and-companys-dodger-19899916-960-536.jpg|"Later, kid." 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937900-768-432.jpg|"Later, kid." 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5937905-768-432.jpg|Dodger singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938101-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Rita singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938113-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938120-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 2 640px-Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938127-768-432-1-.jpg|Dodger and Tito singing Why Should I Worry reprise 1 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938138-768-432.jpg|Dodger and Tito singing Why Should I Worry reprise 2 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938142-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang singing Why Should I Worry reprise 3 Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938148-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang hopping into Fagin's scooter while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise Oliver-Company-oliver-and-company-movie-5938152-768-432.jpg|Dodger and the gang riding in Fagin's scooter back home while still singing Why Should I Worry reprise dodger_oliver_and_company.jpg|Dodger drawn in an artistic way Char 31479.jpg|Dodger in House of Mouse Category:Character galleries